dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Peep4Life/Season 20
So, I wanted to take a break from the battle with Zack to announce something. I've now been writing battles on this wiki since 20th July, 2016. And while that may seem like a short time, the things I have done since then have made it feel like a life time. My first battle was Metal Sonic vs Mewtwo- a fight I have probably done to death with it also being two of my One Minute Melees- and my most recent in the works (at the time of writing) is Tracer vs Demoman. But one thing I have learned over the course of writing Season 19 is that, well, nothing can last forever. See, I dedicated the better part of my college life to this wiki, properly let it get in the way of my studies and while it was always fun, I knew it was serving more as a distraction. A double bladed knife that. On one hand, it distracted me from how lonely outside of classes I was. Aside from people I spoke to online I truthfully didn't have many friends that hadn't moved away. The other side of this, is that it distracted me from my failing grades, which I could have probably fixed if I spent the time but you know, Season 5 finale was probably coming up xD. I've done almost everything there is to do on this site you know. Done a tournament, 19 seasons (almost) and twenty-odd adopted matches. But I'm not too sure what I've got left to give on this site. So I've decided that once I complete Season 19, Season 20 will be my finale season- taking my battles up to 300 (+22 adopted battles). I'll still be around, and I'll still be able to perform admin duties, but my time as a DBX writer has come and gone. Fret not guys, the site will still be in good hands. I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who ever took the time to read my work; that always meant a lot to me; it doesn't always feel like a battle is read and appreciated as much as it is skimmed over just to see the results, but I always loved to know people were taking the time to enjoy my work from time to time. And I'd like to personally thank Zack (even if I'm tryna kill him in the other blog) for being my best pal through my journey as a writer. We grew on the One Minute Melee Fanon together, and then thrived side by side on DBX. I know his work is an absolute benchmark for all writers, and I'm happy I got to meet him. As well as this, I thank Commander Ghost for showing me the ropes as an admin, and also encouraging me to get better as a writer. No lie, reading one of his DBXs is what made me decide to step up my game. So again, thanks for reading. Like I said, I still have one more season in me, so we have that to look forward to. And I'll still be watching on as an admin. Been real, guys, Peep4Life. Category:Blog posts